Fated Treasury Between Two Mage's
by TeijoKun
Summary: The celestial spiritual mage struggles to find out if her fiery dragon slayer friend likes her more than just a teammate. How will she overcome this intense obstacle?
1. Levi's Birthday

**Natsu x Lucy, as mentioned before.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights to any of the characters in this story. Enjoy**

* * *

**Fated treasury between two mage's**

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore. A magical kingdom that honors approximately over one-hundred thirteen magical guild halls.

Today, we find the occasional Fairy Tail mage team of Natsu, Lucy, Happy. Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Erza, attempting to pursue and extort felon members of a dark guild that goes initially by the name "Hikari Purgers".

"FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST!" The pink-haired mage raged, thrusting his fiery fist towards the enemy residing in the dark guild.

"Ahhhhh ughh, WAVE MAGIC, INITIATE!" casted one of the felon dark guild members.

Ex - Wave Magic is a specialized barrier type of magic that shields the user from both physical and magic type attacks. It is the same type of magic that is generally used by a mage named Yuka Suzuki of the Lamia Scale guild.

"Ahhhhhh, the painnnnn, it's seeping through my nostrils." The pink-haired boy stated trying to push his entire body through the barrier.

Flying past natsu at a moderate speed, the blue cat couldn't just help to nod his cat-like head as he watched his teammate do another reckless act. "Aye, he's gonna turn into a fried fish if he keeps that up!" The blue exceed noted rerouting his direction.

"Natsu! Stop goofing off! If we don't get this 700,000 jewel, you can make sure I'll be in your nightmares tonight!" brutally yelled the blonde-haired mage running while holding one of the 12 zodiac gate keys.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!"

A spiritual barrier props to open up, reveling a pink-haired girl with chains. "Is it punishing time princess?" The girl asked with curiosity.

"Ughhh.. no. I need you to dig a hole far up above outta the forest, before those goons can reach the bridge."

"Will do princess!" said the chained girl as she burrowed her way deep into the ground with her hand aside her temple.

At the end of the forest lied 3 mage's, awaiting patiently for the enemy to fall into their ambushing trap.

"They're late." The crimson-haired lady addressed taping her foot; walking back and forth.

"Erza, please remind me again how this mission counts as a time mission?" The dark-haired boy asked, showing off his incredibly toned/muscular body, as usual.

"Because, today's Levi's birthday at the guild, and if I don't even get one slice of birthday cake, there will be MORE than JUST an ambush here, once we return that is." She addressed emitting fiery-like eyes with her fist airborne.

"Erza does have a point... we need to hurry this up before all the cake is gone!" The blue-haired girl noted pumping up full of energy and complacency.

"Now child, don't you go getting all reckless like Natsu." The white exceed, known as Carla noted to Wendy.

"Wait I here something"

The stampede that Erza was hearing was no doubt the others, obviously pursuing the fallen dark guild members. "Wahhh! They're getting away! Why isn't Virgo up here yet?" Lucy wondered. "Aye, isn't it obvious Lucy? Your slave is too slow!" The blue cat taunted. "Shut it cat!"

"Heh! Don't worry Luce! we'll get em'! I'll even give ya a boost!" Natsu sworn grabbing a-hold Lucy by the waist with one arm.

"Wait, WHAT! N-Natsu, I don't have any sort of equipment on for this!" Lucy panicked slightly blushing.

"FIRE DRAGON, BLAZING WING!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Screamed the Blonde mage.

With a fiery flame bursting out of his other arm, The pink-haired boys max running speed increased x2. The MPH would probably read around 40. Matching that of an magic vehicle, fueled by magic power. It was also obvious Lucy was not enjoying herself either.

"I see the enemy... attack! "HEAVENS WHEEL!"

"ICE MAKE HAMMER!"

"SKY DRAGON... ROARRRRR."

"Oh no! I'm too young to be made into a cutting flaming windy-icy pancake!" Lucy thought out loud. "Aye, so that's what she calls it..."

*BOOM*

As all of the magical power of everyone's moves collided into one, the impact drastically left not a devastating blow, but just a weirdly, yet humorous kind of climax. "Good work team, amazing team work, as usual." Erza somewhat remarkably added.

_"Remarkable? I was almost flattened/barbecued to death."_ The blonde mage thought upon herself. Turning her attention away from the scene, Lucy seemed to notice how humid her body had become in a short time, yes, she was right directly on top of Natsu, in a staggering position.

Seemed as if the clash had something to do with it.

"Ah. I... uh. I-I'm really sorry about that Natsu." Lucy apologized flustered more redder than a red hot pepper.

"Oh that's okay Luce. I don't know why you'd want to apologize." The Dragon slayer noted smiling brightly with his hand behind his head.

"O-Oh... yeah. You're right. Ehehehe." Lucy slightly laughed even more flustered, seeing Natsu with a cute smile such as that. For about three seconds, Lucy seemed to daze a little, just her gazing upon Natsu filled her heart with buttery-charming emotions. "Aye Lucy, you likeeee this moment, don't you?" "W-what did you say? Why I outta." Angered raising her fist.

* * *

Finishing the job quest and earning 700,000 jewel, the victorious team heads directly back to their beloved guild hall, looking forward to Levi's party of course. Little did they know (Or should I confer, Erza), that their spirits would dwindle within two seconds upon opening the guild hall.

"WHATTTT?! T... THE PARTY'S... OVER?!" The Red- haired girl shockingly asked the birthday girl known as Levi. "Sorry guys, it just ended not too long ago."  
Levi concluded with a configuring expression. As Erza continued to feel sorrow, a young boy with that was purple haired, known as Romeo, walked up to the team.

"Hey guys, don't worry! I saved all of you a piece of Cake!" The young boy said with enthusiasm. "*Gasp*. Great work Romeo, your work is indeed appreciated." Erza inputted faced mesmerized, hugging Romeo tightly making his face &amp; body uncomfortable.

Taking a small bite from out of the cake, Lucy couldn't help but to gleam up with excitement. "Oh wow, this cake is so good Levi." She complimented.

"Thanks Luce! It was Mira-Jane who helped me pick it out!" She stated.

"Well... it's really goo- wha?" Halted by her finishing statement, Lucy felt a pair of hot-blooded hands on her waist. Looking down she noticed Natsu with a saddened face, and a thirst for hunger.

"Uhh... Natsu?" "Lucyyy, happy ate all my cake, can I have some of yours?" The pink-haired boy politely asked with gleaming eyes. "Sure... I guess" She agreeded.

Stretching out her arm with a plate full of cake, assuming the pink-haired boy would just take a piece, Lucy glimpsed the sight of Natsu opening his mouth in a small diameter.

"Uhh...?"

Confused by his action, Lucy just went by instinct. Grabbing her fork and taking a piece of cake softly shoving it into his mouth, the dragon slayer's taste buds rose immensely to the intensifying flavor of the sweet treat. "Yum! It's the best ever!" Natsu happily said blushing, which in return also made Lucy blush.

"Aha, oh wow. You two are just like a couple Luce." Levi said aloud.

"Wh-what? L-Levi, don't say something like that, it's not... like that." Lucy said flustered.

Still chewing on the lavishing piece of treat, Natsu couldn't help but over here Levi and Lucy's conversation at hand. "A couple? I never would've thought of that. Hey Luce, we should try that out some time!" Natsu said as he finished gulping down the rest of the cake. _"Sigh... Of course, I knew his brain would've come up with something ridiculous as that. I need a loathing hot bath."_ Lucy thought to herself walking away from the scene.

* * *

Upon reaching her apartment/resident. Lucy pondered into her bathroom to take a soothing, relaxing hot bath. It's been a long and stressing day for her, she knew this relaxation would quelle everything, after all, she was almost barbecued.

"Ahhh... nothing like a soothing bath to wash away the day." She said diving under water.

An hour later, Lucy is seen sitting in her chair near her desk casually working on her next novel, primarily as a novelist.

"Alright... so if I add more of an improvising standpoint to the dialogue, this character maybe wi-"

*Knock, Knock*

A beating was made onto the frame wear of the window seal next to the plant. Turning her attention to the window, Lucy saw two familiar guests that seemed to be her very obnoxious teammates, Natsu and Happy. "Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted standing above the window. "Aye, Natsu, I told you going through the window was a bad idea." Happy noted.

"And yet, you're doing it too cat. Like seriously you guys, I have a door. Anyway what do you guys want? I'm kinda busy with something." She said.

"Oi, another novel Lucy? Is it a horror story? And are you in it? Do the creepers get you? Happy asked with a smile while spinning.

"HEY! RUDE! And no it's not. I won't tell you what the story's about until I'm done writing. I mean c'mon, that's basic writers knowledge 101 for petes sake.

"Really? There's a class on that? Well you must've not attended it, or you skipped because you're terrible at holding secrets Lucy!" Happy said flying away into the kitchen.

Lucy knew she wouldn't let the blue exceed get to her. Calming herself down she then also remembered Natsu wanted to tell her something. "Oh... Natsu, what did you want to tell me again?" She asked shifting her attention to him.

"Hmm, oh yeah, right! THIS!" Natsu remembered holding up a piece of paper that would seem to be an Job quest.

"A... Job?" Lucy questioned as she read the job. Apparently the text reads. "Please help us find a thieving culprit who steals rare jewels at big mansion ball parties. The victim is a mage with a floural pattern on the top of their head. Reward: 800,000 Jewel.

At the time, Lucy was very fixated on why Natsu would show her this particular quest, considering that he usually just would ask if she'd like to come on a mission. (That's random)

"Uhhh, so what's so special about this Natsu? Lucy asked concerned.

"Well, I was thinkin'. Since it's a ball and all, I thought me and you could go together, ya know, disguising ourselves as guest!" Natsu said with conviction.

"Ugh... I- I don't know Natsu." Lucy blushed.

"Oh c'mon Luce! We can even try being a sort of a little couple!"

"W- WHAT!?" She blushed immensely

"Yeah Luce! And happy can be our child!" "Aye!" The blue exceed came up out of nowhere. "A... c-couple?" Lucy thought with a slight butterfly in her stomach.

On a normal occasion, Lucy would've had no trouble agreeing to this complex decision, but being alone with Natsu just sort of sparked up something boldly weird within her conscious. Lately she has been growing more closer to Natsu, so she knows she shouldn't be surprised by her own response, even though she is.

"Uh... um... I don't k-know Natsu, I have things to do, and I-." As her sentence came to a halt, Natsu slowly made his way up to her, face to face, resulting into making heavy eye contact.

Lucy right then, and there induced into more flustered, turning bright red as her Pink-haired friend slowly adjusted his arms onto her shoulders.

"C'mon Luce, please? You know we can't do this without you. It'll be just like old time with me, you, and happy!" The pink-haired mage stated with a bright smile.

The wavering pounding of her heart was intoxicating due to the blushing she was upholding. She'd never seen Natsu put so much pressure onto her in a way that would make her feel for him. And At that moment, all of Lucy's thoughts rose above all else, realizing how more important her teammates were. "A-Alright, I'll go you guys. I am a mage after all!" She spoke with confidence.

"Yay! Lucy's coming with us happy!" Natsu shouted hugging her with a little force. "Aye, I'm gonna go find some fish!"

"Ok, Natsu, don't break me!"

After the negotiation, Natsu and Happy ran into her kitchen, raiding her refrigerator. "Why, the nerve... GET OUT!" Lucy yelled as she kicked both the dragon slayer and the blue exceed out with her infamous "Lucy Kick". "Aye, Natsu you made her angry!" "No I didn't! You're the one who went into her fridge first." They both chatted walking down the street.

"*Sigh*...". The blonde mage heavily made as she softly closed her front door.

_"W-Why was I blushing so hard around him... I mean. I know we're teammates and all, but, I'm starting to wonder if I'm actually developing small feelings for Natsu. I wonder how he feels about me..."_

As her thoughts tried to pre-speculate a solution, Lucy slightly shifted her head towards a photo of her main teammates in a frame on the counter.

_"Ehhh, what am I thinking. It's Natsu, he's probably mostly concerned about beating the living daylights out of our next enemy. But... still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try, I hope."_ Lucy thought once again as she went back to configuring her novel.

Walking home due to a long day, at the side of his former best friend/teammate Happy, Natsu was very fixated on how Lucy was acting today.

_"Hmmm, come to think of it why was Lucy so red today? Could she be coming down with a cold? Or does she maybe think of someone that makes her happy that she may like? It's so weird."_

Still thinking of this complex topic, The pink-haired dragon slayer thought it would be best to just ask Lucy in the morning, as the two walked away into the calmly soothing night hour.

* * *

**Ehhh... not really sure how many chapters this'll be, but expect to see more. This is my favorite anime after all.**


	2. The Culprit

Here's the next part.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 - The culprit_**

* * *

"Ah. Breath in, breath out. The air smells delicious today!" Lucy noted as she balanced herself on the ledge of the concrete by the river.

"Hey Lucy, make sure ya don't fall!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" She replied back to the men paddling on the boat, for like the one-hundredth time.

Awaiting the arrival of their blonde-mage friend, the blue exceed and dragon slayer both couldn't help but to just move back and forth out of impatience.

"Gah, where's Lucy at Happy? The train will be leavin' in about 10 mins!" Natsu panicked.

"I don't know Natsu. But if she doesn't come, we might have to leave without her! Then, when we're aboard the train, she'll come rushing along at the last minute,

and then I'll have to carry her onto the train of course. I hope she's been dieting lately."

Suddenly, out of the blue, appeared the blonde-mage. "Really Happy? I heard everything, you know." Lucy replied with annoyance, As she unfortunately eavesdrops on her teammates conversation.

"HeHe"

Thrilled to see that his teammate had kept his promise for the mission, Natsu couldn't help but to just run up to Lucy; tightly embracing her with his humid body out of joy.

"Yay Luce! I'm so glad you could make it! This mission is gonna be fun!" Natsu blushed.

"Ehh, Natsu stop! We're in public! It's so embarrassing!" Lucy noted, flustered like a red hot pepper.

* * *

Aboard the train were the Magnolia civilians. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna hurl!" Cried Natsu as he slithered onto the floor sickly.

"Aye, Natsu doesn't look so good, he's so brave though. I know! Lucy, why don't you put Natsu's head onto your lap like Erza!" The blue exceed taunted.

Flustered with immense features, Lucy couldn't help but to comply with an attitude. "Sigh, alright. If it'll get Natsu to stop moaning." She said.

Lying securely on Lucy's lap, supposedly passed out due to fatigue from the ride, Natsu continued to show kid-like features during his little nap time. Lucy seemingly noticed his adorable persona and proceeded to blush. _"Wow, I never noticed how adorable he looked while sleeping."_ She thought adjusting her fingers into his pink hair.

"Aye, Lucy, you likeeeeee him." Happy taunted, yet again.

"Ya know, it would be nice if you could, I don't know, COME UP WITH A JOKE THAT ISN'T CLICHE!" Blasted Lucy, as the train ride continued.

* * *

Once the train ride had come to an end, the three mages all end up in a beautifully oriented colored town, just as beautiful as Magnolia. The flowers breezing through the wind, the water calmly steady, etc.

"Alright guys! Let's get this job quest down with! I'm all fired up now!" The pink-haired dragon slayer shouted, attempting to run out of the train station hastily, but is stopped by Lucy herself.

"Hold on there Natsu, we still don't know where we're suppose to go, lets ask for directions."

"Awwwww!" he moaned.

The entire gang all decided to meet up a half our later at a restaurant far to the east of the town, known as "Chef le Patasserie." Half an hour later, Natsu and Lucy are both seen in the restaurant, wondering where their little blue friend is at.

"I wonder what's taking Happy so long. You think he might've gotten lost Natsu?" Lucy asked the dragon slayer, apparently noticing he was too busy to give her a straight answer stuffing his face heavily. "Yum, this food is great! I'm sure he's fine Luce." He said as he continued chowing down as food bursts everywhere.

"CHEW WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED YOU MORON!"

Precisely about four minutes later, their little blue exceed friend comes flying into the restaurant, apparently with something urgent to report.

"Guys! C'mon hurry! I think I saw the culprit mage that we're suppose to catch! He had a floral pattern on his head!"

"Oh no really? Where did you see them last happy?"

"I think I last saw them by a banquet by a river, northeast from here."

"Alright, then we can't afford to waste anymore time!"

Rushing immediately out of the cafe, Lucy and Happy seemed to notice that their fiery friend was still too busy devouring his dessert special. "Natsu you can eat that later, or just bring it with you! Lets go!" Lucy demanded grabbing a-hold of Natsu while leaving a tip at the booth.

"But... BUT.."

Speeding through the streets of the city, the three mages were also clueless as to which way to go. Luckily,Lucy sparked an idea. She exactly knew which one of her celestial spirits to call on for assistance. "Open! Gate of the compass! Pyxis!" A penguin-like celestial spirit with a enormous compass on its heads props up.

"Ya know Lucy, we could've just used a regular compass." Happy taunted.

"Yeah, I know! But you gotta admit this is way cooler! Alright Pyxis, show us the direction of North-East!" Lucy asked.

"Roo-Roo!" Pyxis showed the way to the banquet. "Good, lets speed up guys!" Taking that word to a new form of wrong, Natsu assumed that Lucy wanted to him to give her and Happy a major boost, that would ultimately probably scar them in the process. "Alright Luce, if ya say so!"

"H-hey! Natsu put me down!" She blushed.

Tightly holding a grip on Lucy and Happy, Natsu then began to fuel his arms with more fire power.

"FIRE DRAGON, BLAZING WING!"

"WAHHHHHHH, I DON'T WANT TO GET TOASTED AGAIN!" Lucy assumed, while screaming.

"AYE! THIS IS SO FUN!"

* * *

Skipping ahead to the banquet, we find that the mysterious person with a floral pattern(hat) is shown in display. The banquet, however, seems to have come to an end.

It looks like the culprit missed his/her chance to complete their true objective, as it just so happens that the royal family who sent the job quest, happens to have been at the banquet a little while ago. They're also the one's that will uphold the royal ball tomorrow.

Hearing from a great degree away, the culprit ominously heard the rumbling sound of the members from Fairy Tail, coming along.

*BOOM* All of the empty tables and chairs atrociously flipped out everywhere.

"Owwww, ugh. Natsu, please remind me to smack you later." Lucy said as she noticed that her body was directly on top of Natsu's body, again.

"Wahhh! Natsu! Get off of me!" Lucy said shocked, but yet blushed.

"Hey! Don't blame this on me Luce!"

"What are you talking about! This whole crashing nonsense is your fault! She kept blushing.

"Aye, Guys! Calm it, stop acting like a married couple! We've got a job to do!"

In Unison: "WE'RE NOT A COUPLE."

Recognizing the emblem on the mages, the culprit knew that they were after him/her. At just the center of their palm, the mage blasted out a peculiar dark type of magic. Natsu Lucy, and Happy successfully dodged it with ease, preparing for combat.

"Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius!" A celestial spiritual portal, entirely made of water opened up, revealing a celestial mermaid with light-baby blue hair, and a bearer. "You better have a good reason for dragging me away from Scorpio!" The spirit complained. "Not now! We've got trouble here!"

"FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST!" Recklessly charged Natsu. He then was bounced back by a dark-like barrier the enemy cast around themselves.

"Take this!" Aquarius yelled. The barrier also reflected back her magical water attack, sweeping away the whole team in the process.

"Lucy! I got ya!" Yelled Natsu quickly grabbing Lucy while being swept away by the water.

After the ground was free of water, Lucy and the others quickly scoped the area, only to notice that the enemy had gotten away. "So, his magic also projects magical attacks as well, huh, cough." Lucy said spitting out some water.

With Happy obviously dizzy from the aftermath, Lucy seemed to notice Natsu still tightly holding onto her. She also seemed to notice his head leveled on her back, with his eyes still squinting from his motion sickness. Lucy then started to blush, drastically.

"N-Natsu? Ugh... T-thanks for saving me back there. Ehehehe." Lucy thanked blushing even more.

"D-Don't mention it. Hugh." He replied still very nauseous.

* * *

A little while later, the team quickly resorts to a hotel, specifically made for citizens who're attending the royal ball tomorrow. However...

"WHAT! What do you mean this hotel is mostly for couples?" Lucy shockingly responded to the receptionist.

"That's right miss, most of the rooms here are V.I.P, solely for any type of couple, genders don't matter though. Most of the regular Inn's were taken by regular tourists today, unfortunately." She kindly reply.

"Ughhh..." moaned the blonde mage. With a perplexing idea, the blue exceed brilliantly flew over to the desk. "They are a couple Ms. reception lady! Just look at them! C'mon guys, hug or kiss or something!"

"WHAT!" Lucy freaked.

"Uhhh, did that flying blue cat just talk?"

Heart racing, sweat dropping, blushing heavily! It was obvious Lucy knew she wasn't gonna get the easy way out.

_"K-Kiss Natsu? I-I-I don't think I'm ready for that. But we've gotta do something. Eh! WHY AM I BLUSHING SO HARD TO THIS! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!"_ Lucy thought, going insane.

Putting his arm around her neck, Lucy intensely glanced to notice Natsu's demeanor.

"Huh? Natsu?"

"Hey! Don't work lady. We definitely are a couple! Just look at us! We're also from the best team members of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said with pride.

"Oh, did you say you were from Fairy Tail? We've been expecting you. Here are your room keys, sorry for not noticing your emblems!" The receptionist said as she handed Lucy the room keys.

"Phew!"

* * *

Moments later, the team is seen in their inn. The furniture, frames, and the walls were mostly coated a reddish color, intended for couples.

"Aye! This room is like the best!" Happy said swirling around in circles.

"Yeah! It's the greatest! Whoo-hoo!" Natsu screamed, jumping up and down on the bed.

"Natsu, keep it down, and stop jumping on it! Wait... why is there only one bed?" Lucy questioned with her finger to her lips.

"Ehhh, it is for couples right? Guess we'll have to sleep together Lucy! With happy too! I call dibs on the left side!" Natsu noted belly flopping onto the bed once more.

"W-what? S... SLEEP TOGETHER?" Lucy repeated blushing with fire.

A couple of hours later, came midnight. Everyone is seen fast asleep in the bed (Big enough for four people). Happy was at the end, while Natsu and Lucy were directly side-by-side. Lucy, however, couldn't sleep.

Glancing over at the digital clock, she began to reminisce about the events that took place today, and what Natsu had said earlier.

_We definitely are a couple! Just look at us!_

Echoing inside her thoughts.

_"I wonder what it would be like if me and Natsu were actually together."_ Lucy thought, turning towards Natsu in his sleep. Apparently he's dreaming about beating an enemy. Typical Natsu.

_"He sure is cute when he's fast asleep. But, I can't help to wonder if he fells the same way about me. Maybe... I-I could ask him sometime later?"_ Lucy blushed.

_"Yeah... I could do that, sounds like a plan. I guess I should get some sleep though, gotta be ready for tomorrow."_ She finally concluded turning the other way, drifting off into slumber land.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Btw, was this chapter too long? ._.**_


	3. The Royal Ball

_**Chapter 3 - The Royal Ball**_

* * *

11:45am, Pst.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Heavily yawned the blonde mage, waking up from her yet, ever so beauty rest. Getting out of bed, the celestial spirit mage seemed to notice a particular salamander and his blue cat friend missing from the room. "Huh, Natsu? Happy? Where'd they go? I heard them snoring here about thirty minutes ago." she asked herself.

It was precisely at that moment Lucy smelled a ravishing scent coming from the kitchen of their hotel suite.

Casually walking into the kitchen unaware of the setting, Lucy, with widened eyes, saw Natsu and Happy apparently cooking some breakfast on the stove, with also them burning it in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU AND HAPPY!"

"Oh hey Luce! You're awake! Don't worry, breakfast is almost ready!" Natsu calmly said obviously unaware of the fact that he was burning the food.

"We're cooking eggs and bacon, with fried fish! Aye Natsu! Give it some more fire power!" Happy said. "Aye-eye captain! FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

With the power of his fiery fist, Natsu managed to set the whole stove on fire, with no type of remorse.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO? Are you both TRYING to have security throw us out! Sometimes I don't know why I even go on missions with you two!" And with that lecture Lucy ran back into the bedroom to grab her keys, obviously summoning the key that would make sense to summon in this type of situation. "OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BARRER, AQUARIUS!" Lucy summoned

"Aquarius, hurry up and get rid of this fire and make sure you sweep away those too bozos as well!"

"Tch, as you wish, along with you as well..."

"Thank y-... wait, what!?"

"AH-HAH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed as she was being swept away by Aquarus's attack, along with the two kitchen wreckers.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my honey-bunny Scorpio. Toddles!" Aquarius vanished away hoping to leave the blonde mage with a jealous outlook.

Sighing heavily, Lucy already knew that this whole catastrophe of a mess wasn't anything to get upset over. "Ehhh, I shouldn't get upset over this. Today's the ball! It's about time for us to freshen up!" Lucy thought as she gleamed with excitement. Getting up and squeezing the water out of her lucious blond hair, she adverted her gaze over to the two clowns. Happy was trying to snap Natsu back into reality only after he'd gotten nauseous from Aquarius's doing. The blonde mage couldn't help but to chuckle as she left the kitchen.

* * *

An hour later, Lucy is seen at the coast of the hill where the people from the mansion had their banquet, and where they also collided with the culprit last night. For their mission to the ball, Lucy wore a silky black-fabric dress that had violet flowers all over. She was also wearing black earings, necklace, and a mini black tiara, obviously so it could resonate with the rest of her appeal.

She had told Natsu and Happy to meet up with her there as soon as they finished getting dressed. "Ugh... where are they? The ball is going to start in like a hour." She wondered walking back and forth with frustration.

At that moment, the dragon slayer had arrived, only to surprise the celestial spirit wizard out of the blue.

"Sheesh... finally Natsu, you're here. Do you know how long I've been wai-"

Shocked by his appearance, Lucy couldn't help but to let out a slight blush. She was very dazed at the sight of Natsu's outfit. He wore a white-dress shirt with black dress pants. A vest that had a darker shade of red along with a bow tie that was also dark-red, with also his pink hair gelled up backwards with one bang hanging over.

Lucy did give Natsu a diagram of how the two should dress so that the culprit doesn't notice them. She didn't expect Natsu would've gotten every detail nailed down to the core though.

"Wow Natsu... w-way to go. I can't believe you actually listened to me for once." Lucy truthfully spoke.

"This outfit is actually pretty comfy Luce, I'll definitely be able to kick some butt in this!" Natsu said with his fist on fire.

"Of course, typical Natsu. Oh wait... Happy isn't with you?" she asked.

"Ughhh, he said he had to paint himself so that he wasn't blue anymore or somethin'."

"O-K? Well, whatever. Now what should we do?" Lucy wondered.

Thinking of a solution to the boredom, Natsu actually "thought" of a good idea. "Oh! I know! Let's start practicing our dancing together Luce!" Natsu said as he walked to Lucy grabbing her arms." "W-wha? Now? I-I guess we could." She smiled nervously while blushing.

"Open! Gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" Lucy's harpy spirit opens up to play her harp while the two practice dancing.

One step, two step. Dancing wasn't ever really a hard concept for Lucy to grasp, since she was a rich girl all of her life. Showing Natsu how to move correctly back and forth did take some time, but he's gotten the concept as they went along with the session. "That's it Natsu, just stay in place, it's really easy once you get the hang of it." Lucy said with sense of hope.

"Ehehe." Natsu smiled. Lucy was actually surprised. Who knew Natsu could be such a gentlemen? And with his appearance being a thing, it almost made Lucy want to fall head over hills for him, even though technically deep down there was aspiration for her feelings towards Natsu. _"Wow, he looks really calm, and really handsome right now. It's like really overwhelming right now. I don't know if I can hold in my feelings for any longer."_ Lucy thought rapidly blushing while making heavy eye contact with Natsu.

Letting go of Lucy, the dragon slayer seemingly sparked up an idea that would break the atmosphere instantly.

"Hey Luce, why don't we practice our kissing?" The pink-haired mage asked.

"W-WHAT!?" Lucy shouted blushing while contempt with anxiety at the same time.

"Well, wouldn't it be weird if we weren't acting as a couple at the ball? People would get suspicious, even the enemy!" He said.

He had a point though...

"Well... y-yeah, b-but there isn't much when it comes to k-kissing Natsu." Lucy said trying to avoid the subject even though he was right.

Lucy couldn't grasp her thoughts around in the slightest. She knew that he was just thinking about the mission but, it was about the principal. The fact that either Natsu was thinking ahead our the fact that he assumed the culprit would spot them instantly if they weren't acting as a full-fledged couple.

"Please Luce?" He begged.

"S-sure... I-I guess we can."

"Yay!"

_"Oh my gosh. Is this really about to be my first kiss? With one of my best friends/teammate that is a dragon slayer? Oh my gosh, how's my breath, are my lips soft? Ah! No time to check, it's already happening!"_ Lucy thought as their kiss was coming into fruition, with both only 2 inches away.

"HEY GUYS! CHECK OUT MY PAINT JOB!"

"Wah! Happy!"

*BAM*

Lucy had shoved her hand into Natsu's face right before their lips had met. Happy had almost saw the scene.

"Huh? What are you guys up to? Nevermind! Look! I'm a Tiger exceed! Rawr!" Happy happily said imitating a tiger's roar. His outfit consisted of a mini petit black tuxedo with a blue rose on the side. With also his whole body and tail covered in orange with black strips.

"Woah happy! You look amazin' bud!" Natsu flattered obviously forgetting about what was about to happen almost a minute ago.

"Happy, Remember, You can't fly when we're there. Not only will it freak out the guests, but it may also blow our cover. Now lets go guys, the ball starts in 20 minutes." Lucy explained.

"Aye-eye Lucy!" They both said in unison.

As the fairy tail team cautiously started to make their way towards the royal ball, it was no surprise that Lucy was having perplexing thoughts about her alone time with the dragon slayer.

_"Sigh... well that ended in a total disaster. Well, I guess it wasn't the right moment."_ Lucy thought as she held her hand aside her cheek.

* * *

At the ball were various guests of different classes, and a banquet table spread of delectable foods. Of course, being the pigs they are, Natsu and Happy couldn't take their mouths off the table to save their skin.

"Hello guests! Welcome to my ball! I, your princess, Princess Meru has all invited you to the dance floor to enjoy this dancing number! Whoever dances their best will receive this hear glorious mysterious ring of magical energy! Let the games begin!" The princess demanded as all the guests gathered into the middle to start dancing with the music coming into fruition.

"Psst, Natsu, c'mon, here's our chance to dan-"

"Hey Lucy! It's our chance! Let's go!" Natsu said as he tugged Lucy into the middle of the dance floor.

"W-wait! Woahhhh!"

"Aye! Have fun you guys! I'm gonna stay here and eat more shrimp!" Happy stated, almost full.

With the music playing ever so divine in the background, it encouraged all of the guests to try their hardest to win the prize. "Alright Natsu, j-just follow my lead" Lucy said blushing."Gotcha." Natsu said with confidence. Grabbing a-hold each other, with the proper posture, Lucy and Natsu began to dance in sync, just as well as the other guests. Lucy couldn't actually believe she was actually enjoying this moment with Natsu. Blushing so hard, she decided to lay her head on Natsu's chest. At one point she'd forgotten she was on a mission... until.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Unhand me you wretch!" The Princess said trying to get away from the intruder.

"Natsu, it's..."

"Tch... It's him, the culprit!"

To be continued...

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, just been busy with school. **


	4. The Culprit's Move In

_**Chapter 4 - The Culprit's Move In**_

* * *

"H-Help me please!" yelled the princess of the royal family's ball party.

In the last chapter, witnesses of the royal ball party witnessed the princess being held captive at her own will. Right then and there, the culprit has finally decided to show his true identity. Taking off his black hat that showed the floral pattern on it; and removing his mask, a small "H" lettering emblem is displayed at the top of his forehead. The color the H also had was black as well.

"Hey! I recognize that guild emblem! He's from that guild of goons whom we fought back on our last quest!" Lucy stated with certainty.

"Ya think so? Come to think of it, he does look like he belongs in that guild, what was its name?" Natsu asked.

"Umm, I think it was Hikari Purgers, or something." Lucy said. "Ah great, guess we gotta save her Luce. C'mon happy, let-... Happy?"

"Uh, Happy? Where are you?"

"Yummy! Fish mixed in with all types of yummy seafood!" Happy said as he rapidly started to devour his treasured meal. Seeing as Happy was too indulged into his seafood fetish, Lucy and Natsu decided to leave him where he was for needed back-up. The culprit, on the contrary, was obviously planning something awfully fiendish.

"Princess Gale!"

"Father! Please get the guards! Ah!"

"Ahahaha! Don't even try it King. If you want your daughter back unharmed, you'll gladly hand over your most valuable treasure or artifact." The culprit specifically clarified.

"Father, please don't worry about me ju-" "FIRE DRAGON, IRON FIST!"

_**BAM**_

A strong fiery fist was hurled onto the enemy from the dark guild, by none other than the flaming dragon slayer himself. "Taurus! Catch her!" Lucy Demanded from to her spirit as the princess kept on falling. "Moo, of course Lucy!" Leaping from a long spread distance, the celestial spirit wizard was able to safely catch the princess. Applauding Taurus on a job well done, Lucy noticed how extraordinary pervy the cow was being, Lucy then proceeded to face-palm as the spirit then vanished back to the Celestial Spirit world.

"Thank you for rescuing me!" The princess said with gratitude.

"Oh, don't mention it! Now wait there while we take care of this creep! Happy, look after her!" Lucy stated zipping off.

"Aye!" "Oh my, a talking flying tiger cub, it's nice to meet you!" Bowed the princess.

"FIRE DRAGON, ROAR!" A bursting blast of a humongous spiraling fire spin was carelessly hurled at the culprit from the dark guild. With precision, the culprit from the darkness guild forces a counter by using Wave Magic against Natsu. "Hah! Is that the best you can do with your mag-" _**BAM**_.  
Natsu then rushes toward and throws a full-forced punch at the enemy.

"DON'T THINK I HAVE OTHER USES PAL! FIRE DRAGON, BLAZING BOMB!" Natsu screamed accidentally setting some ornaments on fire.

"Natsu! Watch where you aim! I don't want all of our quest money going to repairs and replacements!" Lucy stated taking out a Zodiac key.  
"Open! Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" A tall, lean built, dark-skinned man props open from the spiritual world.

"Scorpio! Help out Natsu!"

"You got it Lucy!" And with Scorpio's Tail Cannon, he rapidly whipped up a sand hurricane and hurled it onto the culprit. With multiple attacks that have struck the culprit, his magical power has diminished and his stamina has wared him down.

"Alright Natsu! You can take it from here!" Lucy shouted while running.

"Kay. Happy! Ya ready?!" "Aye Natsu!" Happy then takes a-hold of Natsu and hovers him in the air for a finishing blow.

"Ugh... wait! N-no!"

"FIRE DRAGON, BRILLIANT FLAME!"

_**BAM!**_

And with Natsu's final attack dealing with a direct hit, the culprit has finally been K. .

"Alright! We did it! Yeah!" Lucy happily said with bouncing up and down.

"Yay Luce! We did it! Moneh!" Natsu said cheerfully picking up Lucy by the waist and bouncing up and down as she blushed.

Awhile later, the official guards of the police department hustled over to the Royal Ball Party to arrest the fallen dark guild member from "Hikari Purgers." The guests of the royal ball then gave the Fairy Tail team a round of applause after the police had departed.

"Thank you for rescuing the princess. As promised, here is your reward, 700,000 jewel." The princess's father greatly thanked handing over their reward to them.

"Yes, thank you very much for bringing that criminal to justice; you deserve this." The princess stated with generosity.

"Yes! 700,000 Jewel! I'm gonna so buy that cute dress I saw the other day!" Lucy gleamingly said with crystal diamond eyes.

"Yeah, just make sure you grab it before some other better looking laddie does!" Happy taunted flying away.

"Great work Luce! I bet everyone back at home will be so jealous." Natsu said as he gave Lucy a soft friendly hug.

With the criminal being brought to justice by the Fairy Tail mages, the Royal Ball steadily started to fall back into rhythm. With the fabulous wide-spread of appetizers and foods of delectable choices; the very detailed and luxurious ornaments that hanged off the walls, the nice pigments of colors such as red and white; and the overall setting. All of it truly made the party very enjoyable.

"Yum! Hmm, these croquettes are just star quality. Hmm!" Lucy said with her mouth full.

At that moment, Natsu is seen casually walking up towards Lucy.

"Huh? Oh, hi there Natsu. Something wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin'. But hey, you wanna dance? We never got to try it!" He asked with a happy face.

"Uh... s-sure. I guess so. The party doesn't end for another 30 minutes." Lucy agreed while smiling and blushing.

As they both began to make their way to the ever so delighted dance floor, a slow song started to emerge; hinting for guests to dance slow with passion, and grace. Natsu and Lucy put both of they're arms and hands on each others shoulder and waist. Moving back and forth while executing perfectly well-rounded spins, it was no doubt they both seemed to be in sync with each others movements.

"Wow Natsu, you're doing such a good job with this, seems like the lessons are paying off." Lucy said still blushing.

"I know right! Hey, this is actually pretty fun Luce! We should do this more often." Natsu said nonchalantly

As the their dance still was continuing, the calm atmosphere willingly made Lucy think about Natsu. She was obviously wondering if this, right here, was her chance. Of course, thinking about the action just made her more flustered than usual. But, noticing Natsu dressed up and looking handsome as ever was too hard of a resist. With perfect timing, Lucy passionately gave a small kiss to Natsu on his cheek. Natsu calmly looked at her in the eye while blushing, as he was slightly confused.

"L-Lucy? W-was that apart of the dancing routine? Or..." Natsu said with confusion as he was still blushing.

"Maybe~ Just wanted to try something new Natsu. C'mon, let's go eat!" Lucy said blushing as she went towards the banquet room.

"Alright! C'mon Happy! Let's beat her there!" "Aye!" They both said as jolted as fast as they could to the room.

"_Of course they would_. Hey! Don't you two knuckle heads have any decency?! Stop running!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

The following day after finishing their quest; and the Royal ball party had reached it's climax, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy all traveled back to Magnolia. Just an ordinary day at the guild was taking place, nothing insanely atrocious was happening in the slightest.

"Hi everyone! We're back!" Lucy greeted coming in and sitting down on the chair.

"Hey LuLu! So how did the mission go? Also, did and Natsu-Kun do anything interestingggg?" Levi asked with a taunting demeanor.

"Ehhhh, maybe! I told you, it's not like that Levi!" Lucy clarified flustered.

Precisely at that moment, Erza, Gray, and Wendy went over to Natsu and the others to welcome them back.

"Hey, how about we all go out to eat? Considered it as a job well done guys! Plus, We can get CAKE!" Erza said with gleaming eyes.

"Sounds great Erza! Le-."

And at that moment, a flying plastic action model figure was thrown at the back of Erza's head. It seemed as if a little argument was taking a-hold somewhere in the guild hall.

"Will you excuse me Lucy, I have to... TAKE CARE OF BUSINESS." She angrily stated walking over slowly while cracking her knuckles.

Lucy knew it was wise to not get involved in such drama, as she softly smirked with a face of confusion. Coming into fruition, the guild fight with Erza and everyone else still continues to dine. Moments later, Natsu is seen coming out of the restroom. This shocked Lucy, since she assumed he was held up within the fighting.

"Natsu? I thought you were over there fighting?" Lucy said.

"Aw, I missed it. Sorry, guess all that food got to me." He said scratching his head.

Lucy: ...

"Hey Luce, wanna go to a restaurant tomorrow?"

"Ugh, with everyone else?"

"Nah, just me and you."

"W-what? Ugh... a-are you sure you w-want to?" She repeatedly asked to make certain while blushing.

"Sure.."

Lucy couldn't believe what he just said. Natsu has never been the romantic type in any case. Now that the fighting has been quelled, Erza, Gray, Wendy, etc. were all prepared to go out. For once, Lucy's luck was starting to drastically change for the better, or was it?

To be continued...


	5. The Date

_**Chapter 5 - The Date**_

* * *

"Ahh. This bubble bath sure is just what I needed!" Lucy said loathing in humid-level temperature water.

It was the middle of the night and Lucy was just getting back from the party from the guild hall today. Relaxation is just what the celestial spirit had needed.

"Hmm.. I wonder what lotion I should use. Blossom Peach." Lucy said with a towel set wrapped around her head and body.

She was extremely thrilled when Natsu had asked her out to go to a fine dining restaurant today. Precisely the restaurant that they're attending tomorrow is the Hargeon Restaurant located in Hargeon town. South-east of Magnolia.

"Open! Gate of the crab! Cancer!" Lucy said whipping out her zodiac key revealing Cancer, the zodiac spirit.

"Hey Lucy baby. So what will it be?" Cancer had asked snipping his scissors.

"Hmm. Just the usual... oh, and with the pony tail as well please." Lucy asked making up her mind.

"Will do baby."

With a little time passing by the hour, Lucy's hair make-over had finally finished. Awhile later she is now seen getting ready to drift off to bed, prepared for her date tomorrow with Natsu.

"Hmm. I hope Natsu will be a gentlemen on our date tomorrow. Provided Happy doesn't come and ruin everything." Lucy had thought with a annoyed look as she gently closed her eyes.

*Ring, Ring*

The alarm started to ring abruptly.. as Lucy reached over to turn it off.

"Ah... wow. It's such a good day out. This'll all be so fantast-." *Knock, knock*.

A mysterious figure abrasively knocks on the door to Lucy's apartment... seeming as if they were in some sort of rush. Lucy, still a little disfigured from awaking, gently brushes up to the door and peeks through the small glass hole up top.

"Hey! Lucy! It's me!"

"What? Natsu?" She hinted opening the door.

With a crescending smile toward Lucy, Natsu stood about a couple of meters away showing off his extremely outstanding sense of fasion. He wore a nice casual button red buttoned shirt with slim cargo tanned pants. The attire had really shined as it took her by surprise. Nothing to formal or to casual.

"Wow Natsu. I'm impressed!" Lucy complimented.

"Aww thanks Luce! Erza and Levi helped me pick this out." He said.

"Did they...? Hmm..." Lucy said as she noticed two mysterious figures to the far right peeking at the two from afar as they both quickly resorted back into hiding.

"Yep. Hey... why aren't you dressed yet?" Natsu asked.

"Ehehehe... give me about 30 mins!" She said with a nervous amount of laughter as she slammed the door in his face.

_"Oh crap! I didn't expect this from Natsu! Wow! Thanks a bunch Erza and Levi! This is already starting off wrong! Ugh! Gotta hurry up and do my make-up and get into my dress!_ Lucy thought out of rushing anxiety.

About 30 mins later, Lucy is seen opening the door and stepping out as she was done with getting set. Her attire consisted of a natural white trend with some baby blue; with white earings, necklace, shirt + skirt, and shoes.

"Ah. Ready to head out to Hargeon port Natsu?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"Yeah! Of course! Let's go!" Natsu said as he took Lucy by the hand walking to the train station.

* * *

Hargeon Port Restaurant, Fiore. 11:40am.

"Gulp. Yum. This food... is like so on spot delicious!" Natsu said with a full mouth.

"Ehe. Natsu don't speak with a full mouth. It's not properly mannered. Lucy said sipping some water.

Everything was seemingly going smoothly for their first time out together. However... a mysterious red head along with a mysterious purple headed girl were both seen eavesdropping outside of the window.

"Huh?" Lucy had glanced over to the right, witnessing she just saw two people. "Hey Natsu... did you see some people looking at us from outside?"

"Huh? Gulp. Nah. It must just be your imagination Lucy!" He said as he gulped down some water.

Sometime later Natsu and Lucy had just finished eating. Natsu was generously kind enough to handle the bill for the both.

"Thanks for paying for the both of us Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Well of course. It is my job isn't it? Well lets go back t-"

"SURPRISE!" Out jumped Levi and Erza from the bushes.

"What the heck are you two doing here? I knew some people were lurking about!"

"Umm... Levi? Erza?"

"Oh! Aren't you two just adorable! Smile and hold each other for the camera!" Erza said taking pictures. "Uh... like this?" Lucy said brushing up to Natsu.

"Hmhm. Yeah just like that LuLu!" Levi said with gleaming eyes as she snap shot 10-20 times.

"Wow, these past few days have been so much fun, right Luce?" Natsu asked with satisfaction.

"Ehe. Yeah, they've been fun alright. Remind me to choose a more secure place when we go out Natsu." Lucy said smirking pretentiously as the two stood next to each other blushing as if they were a real couple.

* * *

_**Fin~**_


End file.
